


Eat, Drink and Be Merry

by Aishuu



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Light decided to use a different strategy in dealing with L?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat, Drink and Be Merry

Three days after being handcuffed to Light, L decided he couldn't possibly be Kira. No one who made a devil's food cake like that could possibly be evil enough to kill so many people.

He had known that Light liked to bake. After monitoring his house, he would have been blind to miss the deft manner Light had in the kitchen, making cakes and cookies that accented the meals his mother prepared. He wasn't that bad at cooking, either - L had seen him roll sushi and prepare a mean sukiyaki. 

When Light, bored to tears at being forced to spend 24-7 in L's company, had offered to "whip them something up," L had drooled. The daifuku had been a great treat. The next day, it had been ramen from scratch, along with mochi. Then there had been that devil's food cake, and L had been forced to concede.

L didn't admit his conclusion, though. He didn't want to lose his personal chef.

A week later, L was dead. It was too bad that Light made a mistake on the fugu.


End file.
